A brief history of a common girl
by hannastar29
Summary: You are going to know a very special girl and her family. My first fic here
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A brief history of a common girl

**Author:** hanna_star_29**  
Spoilers: **fut fic**  
Rating: **PG (PG just in case…)

**Word Count: **1310

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own BBT, I would love it if they were mine.

**Author's Note: **I don't know if this is going to be a long fic or a multi chapter. It depends if people like it, of course. This is my first fic ever…

**I would like to thank all the amazing writers from this community and from you all are incredible **

**Chapter 1/?**

Hello…okay, I know that is a "little" strange to try to "talk" to a notebook …anyway I will …everybody says that this is good habit, so I will give it a try…

This will be like an experiment, to see if I can free my thoughts, almost like a therapy, or a confession session or wherever because there are some things that we are not supposed to tell anyone, not even my best friends.

My name is Sarah and I will use this notebook to keep my thoughts, memories and everything I want. I'm still not sure if this will be a journal, or a diary, but what is important is that this is a place where I can open myself.

Serious now…Let me see where I should begin…

I am thirteen years old and a live with my parents, like anyone, right? Nope, for a period of my life were just me and dad. I was really small and couldn't understand things very well. Oh, and I am an only child, so I have a small family. Well, that's not true. Okay I know that I am trying to explain myself but, this is me…I am a bit confuse person, my grandmother always used to say that I got that from my dad, and I know it is totally true.

Sometimes I think that I'm not normal person, sure I have some issues like everybody, but when I am alone in my bedroom I just can stop thinking in all that happened in the past and my own fault on those events. I know that my parents and my family say that was never my fault, but...I guessed that is just easier to blame myself.

I don't know if it is right to write things like that. Oh my God! This is more difficult that I had thought. And the fact that I'm not as smart as my dad, just not help it.

Okay, from the beginning:

Like I said before I live with my parents. They used to date when they were very young; I believe that I heard once dad saying that mom was his first girlfriend. Yeah, they used to date, but they broke up for some reason. Mom went work in another city and dad keep working at CalTech. At that time he used to share an apartment with his roommate and hang in there with their friends. All of them worked in CalTech with him.

Now back to my history…

Like I said before they broke up and spent a lot of time away from it other. Until one day they decided to "try again". While they were alone mom had a lot of boyfriends and dad, almost always preferred to stay with his friends.

Mom and Dad dated again and lived together before I was born, but from the moment my mom discovered that she was pregnant she totally **freaked out**…She said that the pregnancy would ruin her career and all that stuff…Dad was always trying to make some sense on her, saying that they should do what seems to be to right thing, but the truth was that he was terrified too. He was busy with his work, his research, his titles and stuff. He really wanted to have a family and all at some point, but he hadn't plan that this would happen so fast. So they marry when my mom was like 3 months pregnant.

Mom went to work during all her pregnancy even when the doctor said that she should take a break because she was pushing herself so hard, but she really didn't pay attention on their advices, she always said she was a very independent woman who could take care of herself, she lived alone before and left her family to purchase her career.

Like I was saying if mom freaked out when she discovery she was pregnant, she freaked out even more when I was born. It was too much for her. And this is the exactly point that I felt guilt. I know that none of these was my fault, but I can help to just feel that way.

So one day, when I was a baby yet, mom left our house. She left me and dad. He was such a sweet and always took care of me even when he didn't have a clue about what to do with me and with the house. Sometimes I got myself thinking that if my mom wasn't pregnant if they would be together, I don't like to think that I was the reason that they broke up.

At that time dad's best friend was married and they helped dad to take care of me. They were my godparents too and I love them so much. Dad used to take me with him to CalTech during the day and we hang out with them at their home after work. Yeah, I guess I know every classroom, office and each corner at CalTech but I am not sure if I will want to study there, I just have enough science with my family and his friends. Nobody could believe that dad would be able to raise me alone, but he surprised everyone.

Some years later my mom came back and dad and she started to date (again). They never got divorced, just were far away from it other. They were different, older; their careers were more established then. It wasn't easy and mom had to work very hard to have me and dad back.

It was weird at the beginning because I was just me, dad and my godparents but she started to spend lots of times with us and she knows that she was wrong, actually we know that she had a kind of severe "before and post-birth depression" and she was like "forgiven" by everybody. Well, not forgiven, but they seem to understand her. I love my mom…I know that I'm not used to say this very often, but I really do.

Oh My God, I know this notebook it's supposed to be just mine and I hope nobody ever read this but…my life isn't all this drama. Please I'm not a drama queen. (I am saying this because I started to write here in my journal and had to stop for some days and was reading again since the first lines).

Perhaps the funniest part of my life is my parent's friends. Uncle Howard is such a freak and creep guy that it turns out, he is really cool…Dad and the rest of their "gang" loved to make fun of him because even after marrying and having his own kids he **still **lives with his mom. I'm not joking about this…I swear, I'm serious. He and Aunt Sophie are crazy about it other, and the both of them just love sci fi. My parents said that they make their vows in Klingon, among other languages. They go to all of Star Trek and Star War conventions and Comic Cons and things like that. And they left their four children with his mother…

Obs: It's amazing that those kids are not deaf yet, Uncle Howard's mother yells so much!!!

It seems like I have to tell all this stories because our lives are so connected that is difficult to talk only about me and I have so much to tell…

Okay…I just realize something…I am telling all this things but I forgot the most important detail…I barely said my parents names and their friend's names….I am so sorry, I was so caught up in the moment…trying to put all my thoughts and ideas here that I couldn't think about writing these information. It's a school night and I have to wake up very early tomorrow, so as soon as I can I will write more…

Love,

Sarah


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A brief history of a common girl

**Author:** hanna_star_29**  
Spoilers: **future fic**  
Rating: **PG (PG just in case…)

**Word Count: **1376

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own BBT, I would love it if they were mine.

**Author's Note: **I don't know if this is going to be a long fic or a multi chapter. It depends if people like it, of course. This is my first fic ever…

**Chapter 2 (2/?)**

Well, it's me again…

Okay, yesterday I wrote in here some facts of my life; like I said before my life is really amusing sometimes…I love my parents' friends…they are just like family too.

Uncle Raj is very different from Dad and Uncle Howard. He is very shy around us (by us I mean Mom and me, girls in general), but they are very proud of him. Mom used to say that he was completely mute in front of her, so it is really an improvement now…at least he can talk to us.

He is married too. Aunt Surya is very nice. She studied a lot of languages and Linguistics at college and works as a translator. They spent some time in India when they first got married; I guess it was something about the Indian traditions Yeah, she is Indian too and like him, doesn't like Indian food. She loves to read and dance. Last time they were all here she was trying to teach me some Bollywood dances, but I still have a lot to learn and it is very difficult. It is easy to learn Hindi though.

They live in London now but they come to visit us every vacation. They have a daughter Malika, she is a little younger than me. We are real good friends and I chat a lot with her via webcam ans skype. This fact always makes my parents laugh because they said that Uncle Raj was like us, only talking with his parents when all of them were younger.

Note: I don't get along very well with Uncle Howard's kids. They are kind of creepy. Most times he and Aunt Sophie come here, they leave them with Uncle Howard´s mother.

Although my parents' friends are all married and older now, they still like the same kind of fun:

They still play paintball on Saturdays. (The only difference is that the team is bigger now.)

They still love to play Klingon Boggle. (Okay, just the three of them when Uncle Raj isn't here)

They still love to watch old and new sci-fi movies and series. (And I like that too.)

They still love to play Guitar Hero and Rock Band. (I am still learning.)

They still love comic books and ComicCons. (Okay, so my friends are jealous about this. We all go there in the summers. It's amazing!)

It is hilarious to see them playing paintball because they get really insane and yell at each other…I usually give up with the rest of the "Junior League" (the kids) and we all sit on the ground laughing at them. Mom and Dad are the worst. The other players fear Mom; she gets really pissed when her team loses. If only people knew that among these players we have two Nobel Prize winners.

Now Mom and Dad…

Like I said before, they've been back together for years and we all believe that this time it's forever…

My dad is a physicist; he works at CalTech and won a Nobel Prize in Physics, of course…

To write about them I should begin in another place, in an old building, more precisely on the fourth floor. That place was the beginning of everything, THE REAL BIG BANG…

Dad lived in apartment 4A with his best friend. They worked together too. Uncle Howard and Uncle Raj were there all the time. One day, they heard some music coming from the apartment across the hall, 4B. There they saw a pretty young woman, who had just moved in. They were not used to talking to neighbors, or women. They introduced themselves and she was very warm with them. I still don't believe it when they say that they agreed to do her a favor and returned home pantless…only them.

Soon, all of them became friends, best friends. Okay, they all are still best friends.

It is really nice to have parents that are so important; they have a lot of titles and have traveled to places like the North Pole, Russia, England, and Europe in general. On the other hand I am starting to feel some pressure about my future. But I am only thirteen, I still have some doubts. This is normal, right? Maybe I should try History; after all I love to tell stories and I got that from my godmother. She is the best story teller ever.

Mom has a very special job, she is an experimental physicist. At home she is my mom and a wife, but at CalTech she is Dr. Leslie Winkle (she didn't want to change her name after marrying, she said it would affect her career), and I know that people are very afraid of her there, the grad students in particular.

Dad is usually calm; he has a particular way to deal with things and people. He is much more respected now that he won a Nobel Prize. (I was 8 then and it was the first time I traveled abroad).

Like I said before, during some years when Dad was taking care of me by himself, he counted on his best friend and his wife to help him. Uncle Sheldon is my dad's best friend, and he is married to Aunt Penny. They are the best godparents ever. I love them so much, they are kind of second parents to me. They have twins, Michael and Julie, and they are my best friends.

They live in a big apartment near mine and I study at the same school as Julie and Michael. Uncle Sheldon is, most of the time, a "little" crazy about almost everything. But like Aunt Penny is used to say, we love him just the way he is. He is a genius, really. When he and Dad try to explain the research they did to win the Nobel, we all give up.

Aunt Penny entered Dad and Uncle Sheldon's lives as a Cheesecake Factory waitress. She worked there for a long time, while she tried to be an actress. This was very difficult. When Dad and his friends were in the North Pole for a whole summer, Aunt Penny was here alone. At that time she started to write a lot of things, logs, short stories, ideas, thoughts, it was a way for her to keep sane and make her feel less lonely. She showed one of these notebooks to Uncle Sheldon and he read it non-stop, and said there was really good stuff in there. Aunt Penny was shocked; he was not one to make compliments about anything. So she made some contacts and in a few months she was blogging and writings articles for some girl magazines.

After that, she quit her job at the Cheesecake Factory and went back to college. She is a part- time writer and also a 6th grade teacher. Uncle Sheldon is so proud of her; even when he doesn't say it, we can see it in his eyes. She talks about her books and students the same way he talks about string theory.

They are very happy. They complete each other. Uncle Howard says that he still can't believe that they are together. They always said that Uncle Sheldon was a robot, who would never fall in love. They were so wrong. He is very caring with us, except for Mom… Even working on different theories they still are arch enemies. Okay, they get along better now; they can at least sit at the same table without arguing, but it's funny when they discuss stuff.

Mom changed too. At home she is softer, 'smoother' like Dad would say. They are always bickering in front of people, but when they are alone they are all romantic. Aunt Penny and Uncle Sheldon love to sing Brian Adams songs to them when no one is looking.

They are my real family, all of them. My grandmother lives away from us and she is so…so…cold that me and dad adopted Uncle Sheldon's mom to be like my grandmother.

So this is a good start for my journal, I believe.

I am going to sleep now because tomorrow is Paintball Saturday and I have to get up early be prepared to win against Uncle Howard's kids…

Kisses

Sarah


End file.
